rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness
Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness (tamén acortado como Mellon Collie ou abreviado a MCIS) é un doble CD e triple LP de The Smashing Pumpkins, editado o 24 de outubro de 1995 através da Virgin Records. No álbum aparece unha ampla gama de estilos, así coma unha maior aportación musical por parte da baixista D'arcy Wretzky e do segundo guitarrista James Iha. Encabezado polo sinxelo "Bullet with Butterfly Wings", a gravación estreouse no número 1 das listas da Billboard. O álbum xeraría catro sinxelos máis: "1979", "Zero", "Tonight, Tonight" e "Thirty-Three", e foi certificado platino nove veces pola RIAA. Alabado pola crítica pola súa ambición e alcance, Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness recibiu sete nominacións aos Grammy en 1997 e acadou o posto 487 da lista da Rolling Stone dos "500 mellores álbumes de todos os tempos". Listado de cancións A versión do álbum en CD está dividida en dous CDs chamados Dawn to Dusk e Twilight to Starlight. A versión en cassette está dividida do mesmo xeito. O triple vinilo está dividido en seis caras: "Dawn", "Tea Time", "Dusk", "Twilight", "Midnight" e "Starlight", respectivamente. O vinilo tamén contén dúas cancións extra, e un listado de cancións distinto. Os sinxelos de Mellon Collie... están recollidos na caixa The Aeroplane Flies High, a cal tamén inclúe a canción extra do vinilo "Tonite Reprise". CD/Cassette Dawn to Dusk # "Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness" (2:52) # "Tonight, Tonight" (4:14) # "Jellybelly" (3:01) # "Zero" (2:41) # "Here Is No Why" (3:45) # "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" (4:18) # "To Forgive" (4:17) # "Fuck You (An Ode To No One)" (4:51) # "Love" (4:21) # "Cupid de Locke" (2:50) # "Galapagos" (4:47) # "Muzzle" (3:44) # "Porcelina of the Vast Oceans" (9:21) # "Take Me Down" (2:52) Twilight to Starlight # "Where Boys Fear to Tread" (4:22) # "Bodies" (4:12) # "Thirty-Three" (4:10) # "In the Arms of Sleep" (4:12) # "1979" (4:25) # "Tales of a Scorched Earth" (3:46) # "Thru the Eyes of Ruby" (7:38) # "Stumbleine" (2:54) # "X.Y.U." (7:07) # "We Only Come Out at Night" (4:05) # "Beautiful" (4:18) # "Lily (My One and Only)" (3:31) # "By Starlight" (4:48) # "Farewell and Goodnight" (4:22) Vinilo Dawn # "Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness" (2:52) # "Tonight, Tonight" (4:14) # "Thirty-Three" (4:10) # "In the Arms of Sleep" (4:12) # "Take Me Down" (2:52) Tea Time # "Jellybelly" (3:01) # "Bodies" (4:12) # "To Forgive" (4:17) # "Here Is No Why" (3:45) # "Porcelina of the Vast Oceans" (9:21) Dusk # "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" (4:18) # "Thru the Eyes of Ruby" (7:38) # "Muzzle" (3:44) # "Galapogos" (4:47) # "Tales of a Scorched Earth" (3:46) Twilight # "1979" (4:25) # "Beautiful" (4:18) # "Cupid de Locke" (2:50) # "By Starlight" (4:48) # "We Only Come Out at Night" (4:05) Midnight # "Where Boys Fear to Tread" (4:22) # "Zero" (2:41) # "An Ode to No One" (4:51) # "Love" (4:21) # "X.Y.U." (7:07) Starlight # "Stumbleine" (2:54) # "Lily (My One and Only)" (3:31) # "Tonite Reprise" (2:40) # "Farewell and Goodnight" (4:22) # "Infinite Sadness" (4:02) Category:Álbumes de 1995 Category:The Smashing Pumpkins